


An Unexpected Layover

by myownknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for a microfic competition, also cannibalized this for not heroes, kinda-cracky?, like five years ago, shout out to the knights of squee even if I did never get my free pin, tied for third place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/pseuds/myownknight
Summary: Jane and Tony may or may not have been toying with making the Einstein-Rosen Bridge more efficient. And this may or may not have been the result.





	An Unexpected Layover

Darcy woke up slowly, her head spinning, and then sat up abruptly, ignoring the dull ache that was her body as she took in her suroundings.

 

“Oh shit.” Darcy was pissed. And a tiny bit lost. One minute she is walking down the street, minding her own damn business and bopping along to her favorite tunes, and the next she’s waking up feeling like shit in the middle of what looked like Davy Jones’s locker from that pirates movie that sort of but wasn’t a complete flop. There was only one explanation.

 

“Great. The world managed to end while I was sleeping, and now I get spend the rest of my admitedly short life trying to find a decent cup of coffee in a totally cliched post-apocalyptic kind of way that probably involves pervy cannibals and not enough deodorant. Do I look like a survivor?!”

 

“Actually, with boobs like those you might survive all the way through the second act. And its not post-apocalyptic, it’s just Arizona.”

 

Darcy whirled around, instantly regretting it, to focus on the hooded figure that was sprawled on the ground a few feet away, for all appearancess taking a nap behind his stupid looking sunglasses.

 

Darcy was kind of wishing she had some stupid looking sunglasses right about now. She was still a tiny bit hungover from last night, and Sun glare is no laughing matter.

 

Wu, um, da, hu?“, she demanded. Apparently her brain had decided to only grant her partial syllables in retaliation for the whole holy-shit-balls-where-the-hell-am-I-and-who-the-hell-are-you thing. Figured.

 

Hoody dude shrugged his sunglasses down slightly, deigning to crack one eye open to observe her solemly for a minute.

 

"Hi.”

 

“Hi?”

 

“Yeah. Hi." And with that, he shrugged his sunglasses back up and settled back down completely relaxed like he got magically transported into the middle of nowhere with a completely stranger on a regular basis-  
Magically. Magic. Thor. Shit.

 

“Thor!!” Darcy was definitely going to kill him for whatever he did, just as soon as he got her the hell out of here on that magically delicious bridge of his.

 

“Doctor Foster.” Hoody guy corrected her from his nap spot.

 

“Jane?”

 

“Jane.”

 

“Jane!!”

 

“Yeah.” Hoodie guy muttered, before apparently tuning her out again. Jane must have been trying to tweak the gay banner bridge of awesomeness again, and somehow zapped her and mister completely unhelpful and strangely calm into the ass end of nowhere. Or, as he said, Arizona.

 

And now that he mentioned it, that particular shade of pinkish dust that was busy permanently attaching itself to her sneakers did seem familar. Definitely Arizona.

 

Darcy settled down a few feet from weirdo guy who may or may not work with Thor, ready for the long wait. She was so going to kill Jane, just as soon as she finished fixing the interplanetary symbol of friendship is magic and zapped them back to civilization. Not that the sand wasn’t tempting, really. But she had plans.

 

In the mean time, dozing guy’s sunglasses looked mighty tempting. It’s not like he really needed them, right?


End file.
